Auggie, Are You Okay? A Girl Meets World fan fiction story
by pashotshot1
Summary: Auggie is sad because hew misses Ava . . . so Riley gets Farkle to comfort Auggie . . . and then Auggie gets a sweet surprise.


Auggie, Are You Okay? A Girl Meets World fan fiction story

Auggie woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning and joined his family in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Auggie," Topanga said. "Did you rest well?"

"I did," Auggie said.

"Auggie, you sound sad," Topanga said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Auggie said. "I miss Ava."

"Oh, boy," Topanga said.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Cory asked.

"Almost a month," Auggie said.

"That long?" Topanga asked. "Time really flies."

"Well, since it is Saturday, I'd love for her to come," Auggie said.

"Okay, I'll go ask her mom, but don't get your hopes too high," Topanga said.

"Yeah, plus, we can always spend time together," Cory said.

"Also, you've been really good friends with Farkle lately," Riley said. "You can take him off my hands."

"Aren't you friends with Farkle, too?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, but that's not enough for him," Riley said. "He wants me to be his girlfriend."

"I've taken notice," Auggie said. "When we hang out, he always brags about you."

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder why I was cursed with this incredible personality," Riley said.

"It's not a curse," Auggie said. "It's a blessing."

Cory and Topanga gave an "Aw" at Auggie's encouragement.

"Thanks, Auggie, but I want Farkle off my hands," Riley said.

"Why?" Auggie asked. "He's a very nice person."

"I know, but I just want to be his friend," Riley said. "I don't want him to be my boyfriend."

"He's going to be devastated," Auggie said.

"I know, but it's the truth," Riley said. "He comes in handy sometimes, but I'd rather hang out with Lucas."

"How is he doing by the way?" Auggie said.

"He's doing amazing," Riley said. "We're going to hang out today."

"That is awesome," Auggie said.

"I know," Riley said.

"So, everybody has somebody to hang out with except me," Auggie said with a sad look.

"Aw, Auggie," Riley said. "Want me to get Farkle over here?"

"No, thanks, I want to hang out with Ava," Auggie said. "I miss her so much."

"I know you do, but what if she can't hang out with you?" Riley asked.

"Then, I am going to lie on my bed and cry myself to sleep," Auggie said.

"Don't do that," Riley said. "I'll send Farkle over here just in case you change your mind."

Auggie went back to his bedroom and lied down on the side of the bed. After about ten minutes, Topanga entered the bedroom.

"Auggie, are you okay?" Topanga said.

"No, Mom," Auggie said. "I miss Ava."

"I know you do," Topanga said. "In fact, when I called her mom, she said that Ava couldn't come to play with you today."

Auggie sighed, and said, "Why can't she come?"

"Her mom said they were busy today," Topanga said. "But, Riley is going to try to get Farkle over here so you two can have fun. Plus, your dad and I might go out on another date tonight."

"I am going to die alone," Auggie said.

"No, you're not alone, Auggie," Topanga said.

"Yes, I am," Auggie said. "Without Ava, I am alone."

"You are not alone, Auggie," Topanga said. "You have a great friend and a family who spoils you rotten."

"But, I want a girlfriend," Auggie said.

"I know, Auggie," Topanga said.

Cory entered the bedroom and asked, "Is Auggie alright?"

"No, he misses Ava," Topanga said.

"Well, Riley wanted me to tell you that Farkle is coming in five minutes, Auggie," Cory said. "So, Topanga, are you ready to go?"

"I am ready to go," Topanga said. "Tell Farkle if he or Auggie gets hungry, there is some instant mac and cheese in the cabinet and there's some leftover ravioli in the refrigerator."

"Okay, I will," Cory said. "Riley just left to go hangout with Lucas."

"Well, I hope she has fun," Topanga said. "Okay, Auggie, Farkle is coming."

"I know," Auggie said. "But, I want to see Ava."

"I know you do, but Farkle will be here and you two are going to have the time of your lives," Topanga said.

Topanga and Cory left Auggie's bedroom. Auggie continued to lie on the side of his bed, sad and lonely. After a few minutes, Farkle came in the bedroom.

"Hey, Auggie, I heard you were sad and lonely," Farkle said.

"I miss Ava," Auggie said.

"That's what your sister told me," Farkle said. "You seem to really love her."

"I do," Auggie said. "Mom told me she couldn't come because she was busy."

"Aw, that's sad," Farkle said.

"I know," Auggie said. "I want to cry myself to sleep."

"Don't do that, Auggie," Farkle said. "She's probably helping out around the house like you do sometimes."

"I know, but I haven't seen her in almost a month," Auggie said.

"That is a long time," Farkle said. "I wish you could see her, too."

Auggie then lost it. He began to cry.

"Aw, Auggie," Farkle said.

"Ava and I are meant to be together," Auggie said. "We're supposed to be together forever and we're supposed to have lots and lots of memories."

"You will, Auggie," Farkle said. "You and Ava will have lots of memories just like Riley, Maya and I will have lots of memories."

"I love her so much, Farkle," Auggie said.

"I know you do," Farkle said. "Come here and give Farkle a hug."

Auggie sat up, hugged Farkle and cried in his arms.

"It's okay, Auggie," Farkle said, hugging Auggie back.

"I know," Auggie said. "I just love and miss Ava so much."

"I am sure she misses and loves you, too," Farkle said.

Auggie and Farkle embraced each other for about ten minutes before finally breaking up the hug.

"Want to go to my place for a little bit?" Farkle asked. "I can leave a note at the living room or something."

"I wish I could relax," Auggie said.

"I have a hot tub in my bedroom," Farkle said. "Want to change into your swimming suit before you go?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Auggie said.

"Go ahead and change," Farkle said. "I'll go write a note, call your dad and let him know that you'll be at my place."

"Okay, Farkle," Auggie said.

Farkle left Auggie's bedroom and went to the living room. Farkle got a sticky note and a pen and wrote a note, letting Cory and Topanga know that Auggie will be at Farkle's. Also, Farkle texted Cory about Auggie being at Farkle's as well. Farkle then sat on the couch and waited for Auggie to finish changing. After about ten minutes, Auggie came out wearing his swimming suit.

"I'm ready to go, Farkle," Auggie said.

"Okay, let's go," Farkle said.

Farkle and Auggie left the Matthews' apartment suite and went to the Minkus' apartment suite. They went through the living room and kitchen and went to Farkle's bedroom where the hot tub was.

"Wow, it's a really nice hot tub," Auggie said.

"Thanks," Farkle said. "My Dad has some people who help keep the hot tub looking spic and span. I've spent so many nights in the hot tub that I did away with my bed."

"Wow," Auggie said. "That hot tub really does relax you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Farkle said. "Between you and I, school does stress me out sometimes."

"I understand," Auggie said. "This whole thing with Ava has done that to me, too."

"Well, that's why I suggested you come here in the hot tub," Farkle said.

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said.

"You're welcome, Auggie," Farkle said. "I'll help you in."

Farkle picked Auggie up and sat him in the hot tub. Auggie felt relaxed in the hot tub.

"This feels so good," Auggie said.

"I am sure it does," Farkle said with a smile. "You relax in there as long as you need to."

"I will, Farkle," Auggie said.

Auggie relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. Auggie napped for two hours before waking up to Farkle, Cory and Topanga in Farkle's bedroom.

"Hey, Auggie," Cory said.

"Hey, Dad," Auggie said as he woke up. "How was your date?"

"It was great," Cory said.

"I see you had a little fun of your own," Topanga said.

"Yeah, Farkle really cares about me," Auggie said.

"I really do," Farkle said with a smile. "Auggie wanted to relax so I took him here."

"It's so sweet that you care about Auggie," Topanga said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Matthews," Farkle said. "Will it be okay if he relaxes here a little while longer?"

"It's fine, Farkle," Cory said.

"Do everything you can to get Auggie's mind off of Ava," Topanga said.

"I will," Farkle said with a smile. "You two continue to have fun together."

"I will," Cory said. "We always have fun together."

"We sure do," Topanga said.

Cory and Topanga kissed Auggie on the left and right cheek respectively, and then left Auggie and Farkle alone in Farkle's bedroom.

"Your parents really love you, Auggie," Farkle said. "They came here just to check up on you."

"Yeah, they're the greatest," Auggie said with a smile.

"Yes, they are," Farkle said, smiling back. "I am honored to have your dad as my teacher."

"I am sure he appreciates that," Auggie said.

"He does," Farkle said. "You relax in there as long as you need to, okay, Auggie?"

"Okay, Farkle," Auggie said.

Auggie relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. After another two hour nap, Auggie woke up to Farkle giving Auggie a tray with pizza and a drink.

"My Dad ordered pizza for us, Auggie," Farkle said.

"Pizza, I love pizza," Auggie said as he woke up.

"Yep, so here you go," Farkle said, handing Auggie the tray.

"Thanks, Farkle," Auggie said.

"You're welcome, Auggie," Farkle said.

Auggie enjoyed his pizza meal and then returned the tray to Farkle.

"That pizza was good," Auggie said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Farkle said and then he left to return the tray to his father. Once he did, Farkle returned to his bedroom.

"So, Farkle, do I get to stay here tonight?" Auggie asked.

"Of course," Farkle said. "You can even rest in the hot tub tonight."

"Are you going to rest in here with me?" Auggie asked.

"Sure," Farkle said, smiling again. "I know you felt so loved and treasured that night I snuggled with you in your bedroom, so of course, I will."

"I'll never forget that night," Auggie said, smiling back.

Farkle got his swimming suit and went to a nearby bathroom to change. Once Farkle changed into his swimming suit, he came back in his bedroom and sat next to Auggie on the hot tub. The two closed their eyes and relaxed to the point of falling asleep in the hot tub. The next morning, they woke up to a delicious breakfast of eggs, sausage and bacon.

"Something smells good," Farkle said, waking up.

"I do, too," Auggie said, waking up.

"Oh, breakfast is ready," Farkle said, taking his tray of breakfast.

"Cool," Auggie said, taking his tray of breakfast.

After breakfast, Farkle and Auggie gave their trays back to Farkle's father. The two continued to relax in the hot tub for a little while until the phone rang. The phone was close enough to Farkle for him to answer. It was Topanga.

"Hey, Mrs. Matthews," Farkle said.

"Hey, Farkle, tell Auggie that Ava is at our house," Topanga said.

"Auggie will be excited," Farkle said. "Thanks, Mrs. Matthews."

"You're welcome, Farkle," Topanga said.

Farkle hung up and placed the phone back in its charger.

"Auggie, I got some exciting news," Farkle said.

"What is it, Farkle?" Auggie asked.

"Ava is at your house," Farkle said.

"That's awesome," Auggie said.

"Let's get you dried off so we can go," Farkle said.

"Let's do it," Auggie said.

Auggie and Farkle got out of the hot tub, grabbed a towel and dried off. Once they dried off, Auggie sat on the living room couch and waited for Farkle to get his regular clothes on. Once he did, he met Auggie at the living room and they both left Minkus' apartment suite. They went to the Matthews' apartment suite and knocked on the door. Topanga answered it.

"Hey, Auggie," Topanga said. "Ava is at your bedroom."

"Go to her," Farkle said. "I'll be back at my suite if you ever need me."

"Okay, Farkle," Auggie said and went to his bedroom. Sure enough, Ava was sitting on Auggie's bed.

"Hey, Auggie, I heard you missed me, so I came here as soon as I was finished with breakfast," Ava said.

"I did miss you," Auggie said. "I even cried sometimes because I missed you."

"Aw, that's so sad," Ava said. "Sit next to me."

Auggie sat next to Ava and they both shared a hug.

"I love you, Ava," Auggie said.

"I love you, too, Auggie," Ava said.

When they broke up the hug, Ava said, "Why are you wearing your swimming suit?"

"I was at Farkle's hot tub," Auggie said. "I had to relax since I was sad over missing you."

"I understand," Ava said. "I think your swimming suit is cool."

"Thanks, Ava," Auggie said.

Ava looked down and said, "I've never seen you barefoot before, either."

"Yeah, I usually don't wear swimming shoes unless I go to the beach or something," Auggie said.

"It's okay," Ava said. "Your little feet are adorable."

"Thanks, Ava," Auggie said, giggling.

"Want to see my feet?" Ava asked.

"Sure," Auggie said. Ava propped her left foot on Auggie's lap, showing Auggie her white shoe.

"What do you think of my new shoes?" Ava asked.

"They're really nice," Auggie said.

"Untie and take my shoe off," Ava said. Auggie untied and took off Ava's shoe, unveiling her rainbow sock. Auggie placed Ava's shoe on the floor near the bed.

"That is a cool sock," Auggie said.

"Thank you," Ava said. "Now, take it off."

Auggie took off Ava's sock, unveiling her left bare foot. Auggie placed Ava's sock on Ava's shoe. Ava wiggled her freed toes.

"Your toes are really cute," Auggie said. "Did you paint them yourself?"

"No, my mom did," Ava said. "That was one of the things we did yesterday. I wanted to impress you with my new painted toes."

"Well, I am very impressed," Auggie said. "They're really cute."

"Thanks, Auggie," Ava said.

"You're welcome," Auggie said. "I am so glad we're hanging out again."

"Me, too," Ava said, putting her foot down. "Ever since school ended for the summer, I wanted to keep in touch with you."

"We really should," Auggie said. "Do you know how to write?"

"I do," Ava said. "Do you think we should write each other?"

"Sure," Auggie said. "I have a lot of free time this summer. We most definitely should."

"Well, then, let's do it," Ava said. "We need to get back in touch."

"Yes, we do," Auggie said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I got to go," Ava said. "But, maybe we can have a picnic one day."

"That sounds great," Auggie said. "And maybe we can play in the park."

"Sure," Ava said. "How about we go to the beach, too?"

"The weather has been nice enough for it," Auggie said.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that instead of me always coming to your house," Ava said.

"That will be great," Auggie said.

Auggie and Ava shared a hug. Ava got her left sock and left shoe and put it back on. Ava tied her shoe and left Auggie's bedroom. Auggie sat on her bed, smiling and happy. Cory came back in fifteen minutes after Ava left.

"So, Auggie, are you happy now that you've seen Ava?" Cory asked.

"I sure am," Auggie said. "Ava painted her toes and they look real pretty."

"That's awesome," Cory said.

"We're going to try to keep in touch," Auggie said.

"That's real sweet of you two," Cory said. "If she is as good a friend as you say that she is, you two should most definitely keep in touch."

"She even said we could have picnics and we could go to the park or the beach," Auggie said.

"That sounds exciting," Cory said. "You two should go for it."

Auggie smiled as Cory left Auggie's bedroom. Auggie lied back on his bed, excited and joyful now that Ava finally paid him a visit.


End file.
